While the Heart Beats
by killikate
Summary: His mouth was agape and his eyes wide; shocked as he watched the visions. Desire pulsed through him; he wanted what she saw. Warm feelings of hope and love blossomed from that desire. A new take on the original Twilight story. Told from different POVs, written in disjointed semi-one shot style, Canon and Fluff.
1. It's Not Fair

Setting: Takes place after first car accident in Twilight. Family talk at the Cullen's house.

**It's Not Fair**

**Jasper's POV **

All seven of us filed into the dining room, a line of opposition clearly drawn by where each chose to sit. Carlisle sat at the head, Esme to one side of him and Edward to the other. My love, Alice, floated in, lost in her visions and sat robotically next to Esme. I yearned to take the seat next to her but stood firm in my opposition to the coming argument. On the other side of the table, opposite Carlisle, sat Rosalie. Emmett, loyally beside her.

I chose to stand, ready to take any necessary actions if need be. Regardless of how the others felt, I would not allow Alice to be put in danger. Edward had allowed the human girl, Bella, to witness his unnatural strength and speed. A human girl who was already suspicious of us, and who was immune to Edward's mind reading abilities. She was a risk.

If she were to uncover our true identities and expose our vampire nature, then the Volturi would surely execute us. We must act quickly.

Killing her was the best option. It would be more than easy to stage an accident for this clumsy girl and would eliminate the threat indefinitely. Carlisle, as the pacifist he was, would never agree. If he deems it necessary, then we will move. Rosalie will not want to move; she will fight for whatever solution that allows us to stay. She will side with me and Emmett will follow her.

I should think Edward would want to move too. The girl's blood torments him. I cannot understand why he even came back from Alaska. Every day he has been playing with fire. We had given him the opportunity to deal with this on his own, but now it has gone too far. What an idiot to have flown across the parking lot to stop a van with his bare hand. Humans die every day, there was no good reason to save this one.

I wondered what my Alice saw. Did she see me breaking the girl's neck?

Carlisle spoke, "The girl appears to be keeping our secret. She is telling others that Edward was right next to her."

"She knows it's not true and insists I tell her the truth." Edward reported. "I've made sure to spread the news that she suffered a head injury. Although minor, it weakens her credibility if she does say anything."

"Mmm, maybe it's best if we move on." Esme suggested warmly. "No need to risk it."

As if on que, Rosalie chimed in, "I don't want to move. We are almost done with high school, I don't want to start over again. We shouldn't all have to pay for Edward's stupidity." She glared at him while he ignored her. Her animosity towards his actions fuming.

"Plus, how do we know she won't talk after we leave? We don't know what she's thinking." Rosalie continued. "Keeping her alive is a liability."

Edward snarled at her. "No one will hurt her." He matched her glare with clenched teeth. "Alice will see if she decides to say anything."

At the mention of her, we all turned to Alice who gazed behind cloudy eyes. What has she seen? Without blinking she uttered, "Please don't kill her Jazz."

Her sweet angelic voice was speaking to me. She had seen my plans and was asking me not to do them. Against my better judgement I deferred to her wishes. I would not hunt down the girl.

My change of mind ignited a series of reactions. Visions still danced behind my love's eyes, but her lips turned up and a feeling of awe accompanied them. She was seeing good things to come. Yet, her amazement was paled by the feelings coming from Edward, who had suddenly sucked in a sharp breath.

You didn't need my gift to observe the emotions emanating off him. His mouth was agape and his eyes wide; shocked as he watched the visions. His brow creased, slanting upwards and his eyes glistened in admiration. Desire pulsed through him; he wanted what she saw. Warm feelings of hope and love blossomed from that desire. His wide eyes melted, and the corner of his lips turned up.

The room was confused, not knowing the content of the visions. Regardless, Esme radiated joy as she peered upon the happiness of her first son.

Only half a second had passed before Edward's euphoria vanished. His pupils constricted and his lips fell. He clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut as he bellowed lowly, "No." His dejected eyes opened and pleaded with Alice. "I won't do it." He was in pain as he strengthened his resolution.

Alice became disappointed and finally blinked out of her visions. She looked at her brother, confused. "But Edward, you could be so happy."

"I won't do it." He said again more loudly, shaking his head and frowning at his hands. "It's wrong."

Everyone at the table, except Edward and Alice, sat perplexed by the quick turn of events. A moment ago we were discussing the human girl, and within two seconds, Edward emotions had jumped from both ends of the spectrum, landing on a sad display of misery. What was going on?

"But. . . she's your mate." Alice's words brought realization. The feeling of shock rippled through the dining room.

Edward was, or would be, in love with the human. It was baffling to consider such a thing. He was consumed by bloodlust for her, but did it run deeper? It would explain his odd behavior. I could feel his curiosity at lunch when he would glance at her. I misread it for his inability to read her mind. Now that I really thought of it, there were subtle signs. A sudden tinge of jealousy, a mild hint of lust. So minute, I didn't even register it at the time.

Did this mean she would be joining the family? Would Edward change her? His words and heartbreak made sense now; he would not. He thought we were damned, soulless monsters. He would not steal life from the one he loved.

At Alice's words, Edward squeezed his eyes shut and ground his teeth together. His lower lip pushed out as he held his pain in. He choked, "It's not fair," and began to weep.

Esme was out of her chair in an instant, wrapping her arms around Edward's slouched shoulders. Out of all the years I had known him, Edward had displayed a diverse array of emotions, being the immortal teenager he was, but never had I seen him like this.

This was sad. He moaned like a young child, leaving Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and myself in pitied shock.

Carlisle shifted his crestfallen face towards the three of us on the other side of the table. He nodded towards the living room, giving us leave. "No one will hurt the girl." We each nodded our agreement and exited the room.

Rosalie lingered in the doorway, looking again at her oldest brother. She felt bad for him. She turned her head away. "This world is so cruel," she whispered, and left the room.

* * *

**I know I said it is a happy story, don't worry, I promise it is. **

**Please leave a comment about anything :p I like it**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Thank you to Stephanie Meyer for permission to play.


	2. Dancing With Fire Part 1

**Thank you to my beta sullysnonna**

* * *

**Dancing with Fire Part 1**

**Emmett's POV**

_Edward is losing his mind,_ I thought. I met him on the way out to the parking lot and he asked me to hang back. So I did. I watched him weave his way through the cars passing by Bella Swan's truck as she finished talking to Eric Yorkie.

Of course this had something to do with that girl. Ever since the family meeting two weeks ago, he's been consumed by her. He doesn't admit it though, demanding we all stay away from her, including himself. He ignores her in the halls and during lunch, but it doesn't fool me.

I see him in Spanish, after their Biology class, he is always frazzled. Mostly moody, broody, and touchy, but sometimes elated and lighthearted. I feel bad for Jasper, having to live with this emotional roller coaster in the house. It made Spanish more fun though, my teasing thoughts got under his skin like never before.

A few days ago they had put up posters for the upcoming dance, and it was the talk of the school. Many classmates were discussing it as Edward, being the last to enter the room, sat down next to me. Being the mature and responsible one I was, I mimicked my classmates.

"So Edward," I leaned my head on my hand. "Has anyone asked you to the dance yet?" _Hmm, maybe Bella Swan?_ I shot him a smirk, wiggling my eyebrows.

He gave me a side-long glare. Failing immediately in his attempt to ignore me.

I chuckled and turned back in my seat as the teacher began to speak. However, in my head the teasing continued.

_I bet you'd go if she asked you. _I imagined the pale, brown-haired girl asking him outside their biology classroom. Her little fingers fidgeting together with nervousness and a blush spreading over her face with embarrassment. "Edward Cullen will you go to the dance with me?" _She'd flutter her eyelashes and you'd be gone_.

I glanced at him. There was a crease between his brows, his eyes intently focused on his notebook, and clutching too tightly to the pencil he used to write his 'notes.' I chuckled inwardly.

_Of course, you can always ask her yourself. No one really follows the girl's choice rule anyways_. This time I imagined him on one knee with a bouquet of roses, in that over-the-top way of his. "Would you do me the honor of going to the dance with me?"

She'd cover her mouth with her hands in surprise, and tears would start to come before flinging her arms around him. "Of course, I never thought you would ask." They'd kiss, profess their love for each other and ride off into the sunset on a pure white horse.

"Stop it." Edward growled in the quietest voice possible. His posture remained the same as before, but he was glaring at me side-longly again. Threatening me with his eyes. I'd gladly accept his challenge.

_You're right, that's a little too unrealistic_. I gave it another go. Him on one knee and her face scrunched up, looking disgusted. "Eww, of course not. Freak." She'd turn away, retelling the encounter to her friends. Openly laughing at him.

The sound of cracking wood came from beside me. Edward's pencil was in two pieces. I hid my grin.

The fight that ensued that evening was vicious and entertaining. He hadn't had so much passion for the attack since his last time in medical school. Esme was not amused however, and I promised her I wouldn't tease him anymore. The situation was pretty sad after all.

So now, here I stood on the sidelines of the parking lot, questioning his feigning sanity. Alice had seen what he was doing and set the pace for us to walk across the parking lot. The silver Volvo idled in between the parked cars, holding up traffic. Bella's monstrous red truck waited behind him.

Was he doing it just to mess with her? I laugh, she sure brought out the teenage boy in him. However, as Tyler Crowley tapped on her window and asked her about the school dance, it became clear. He wanted to know who she would go with.

My siblings and I slid into the car as Crowley walked away. Edward was chuckling in the driver's seat, a lighthearted smirk plastered on his face. The kid was losing his mind. Regardless, I mimicked his grin, a happy crazy was better than a broody teenager. Rose beside me rolled her eyes, she did not find the hold up entertaining.

His eyes were glued to the rearview mirror, watching the poor girl behind us. His chuckling picked up volume and he almost began rocking the car in amusement. His hand reached to shift gears but was too late.

A loud, metal thud sounded and the car we sat in lurched forward a foot. Bella Swan had hit us!

We all turned to look out the back window. The girl stared bewildered at our back bumper. Her hand covering her agape mouth. Edward doubled over in laughter.

"Edward!" Rosalie hissed. He would have to play the angry teenager whose car was just hit.

He straightened up. His lips twitching as he fought against his own smile. He checked in the mirror that his face looked appropriately angry and then exited the car.

"What the hell!" He yelled. "Impatient much?"

He surveyed the damage to his vehicle as the rest of us got out of the car to do the same. The girl jumped out of her truck in a frenzy.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!" Her wide eyes scanned over each of us, landing on Edward. Jasper returned to the backseat as her face turned crimson.

"We're fine." Edward glowered at her, nostrils flaring. He tried to act angry, but you could hear his concern in the softness of his voice. "Are you okay?"

She blinked, looking down at her own arms and legs before answering. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Good," his voice became rougher. "Then you should learn to be more careful. Wasn't Tyler's van enough for you?" He accused, glaring at her. "My dad is going to be pissed." He stormed back to the driver's seat, slamming the door as he got in.

Rosalie was in the car a second behind him. I followed suit, giving the dumbfounded girl a wink. Alice waved, saying sweetly, "Goodbye Bella," before hopping in herself.

Bella stood stupefied where we had left her. We could hear her weak, confused voice as we pulled away from the scene. "Don't you want my insurance card?"

Edward picked up his laughter from where he had left off. I leaned forward from the backseat.

"Maybe that was her way of asking you to the dance?"

* * *

**Thank you to PlotBunnyWranglers who let me use her idea from her story Stupid Volvo Owner.**


	3. Dancing With Fire Part 2

**Dancing With Fire Part 2**

**Charlie's POV**

We turned onto the dirt road that led up to the Cullen's home. My daughter sat cross armed in the passenger seat of my cruiser. Clearly uncomfortable.

The call I had received from her at the station a few hours ago was unexpected.

"Dad," She said slowly. "I kind of got in a car accident."

"What!" I straightened up, every cell in my body becoming alert. "Are you okay? What happened?" It had hardly been a few weeks since the incident with the van.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Just a little fender bender." My muscle relaxed at her reassurance. "It was in the parking lot after school. I kind of bumped into another car." Her voice was low, she was embarrassed.

"We will probably need to file an insurance claim. Whose car was it?" My police officer mind kicked into gear, minor traffic altercations were very common.

"It was Edward Cullen's car." The Cullen's car. Great, she had to hit the most expensive car in the lot. I rubbed my eyes. "He looked at the damage and then drove away. We didn't exchange information at all! I'm not sure what to do."

_That's irresponsible_, I thought. "I'll call Dr. Cullen at the hospital to sort it out. Stay at home, I'll talk to you about this later."

Dr. Cullen was unaware of the incident when I had called him at the hospital and had little time to discuss it. He had agreed to let us come over after his shift to figure it out. That is where we were headed now.

My cruiser's headlights illuminated the house as it appeared suddenly out of the sea of trees. Yellow lights filtered through the many windows, casting a halo of gold around the home. I followed the dirt path as it widened, stopping in front of the main porch. We got out and knocked on the door.

Within seconds, the door swung open and a young, bronze haired boy stood in the doorway, glaring at my daughter. "What are you doing here?" He barked and she flinched. "Have you come to break more of my things?" I cleared my throat, I understood why he might be angry, but I wasn't going to let him talk to my daughter like that.

"Chief Swan," Dr. Cullen appeared, clasping his son on the shoulder. We exchanged greetings and he led us to the garage to see the damage.

"Honestly, if I had known it was this minor when I had talked to you on the phone, I wouldn't have thought it necessary for you to come up here." The back bumper was smashed in and loosely hanging from the frame. Dr. Cullen continued, "We are confident that there is no internal damage, we just need to replace the bumper."

"And, between you and I, Chief Swan, I'd prefer not to make an insurance claim for something so small. With five teenagers, our insurance rates are high enough." I could only imagine. I wondered how often his kids had incidents like this without police involvement. They had enough money to buy a new car anytime one got scratched.

"I understand. How would you like to handle this?" I inquired, but at that moment the light Fork's mist started to come down. A raindrop hit my cheek, I flinched, and the Doctor lead us back into his house.

The young boy from before, Edmund I think it was, was sitting on the bottom steps of the staircase, sulking and staring down at his hands. _A little moody_, I thought to myself.

Bella took this moment to relieve her guilt. Avoiding the young man's eyes, she jumped into an apology. "Dr. Cullen I'm so sorry about your car, it was completely my fault. If you're not going to file a claim, then please let me pay for it." Her eyes pleaded with him like a sad puppy.

An older, sweet looking women with dark hair strolled into the front room where we stood. However, before I could be introduced the boy rebuked, "Don't be ridiculous, we don't need your money." He approached our group.

My daughter did not turn at his words, but her face changed from guilt to pure irritation.

"Plus, it's not even Carlisle's car, it's mine," the boy continued. "I have to pay for the damages and decide what to do with it." I glanced at Dr. Cullen to see if this was true. He gave me a timid smile and explained the sense of responsibility he tried to instill in his kids.

"Fine." Bella finally turned unhappily to the boy. "Let me pay for the damages."

He scowled at her. "I don't want your money."

"Then what do you want?" She spat.

A grin spread over his face, reaching his eyes and looking mischievous. He coughed and straighten himself before speaking.

"Well there is something you could do for me." The boy smiled innocently at my daughter, as her eyebrows rose. The change in his attitude was suspicious, he had the rooms attention.

"What?" She barked.

"You could ask me to the school dance." His smirk deepened, showing his teeth and maintaining his stare. All eyes widened at his sudden forwardness. I guess there was more to this than just a fender bender.

She was at that age. I suppose I should be keeping a closer eye on her now. I looked back at my daughter.

Bella's jaw dropped in disbelief and she narrowed her eyes in disgust. She straightened herself, sighing and fluttering her closed eyelids. When her eyelids parted, she gave the boy a hard, determined stare. Yet, she could not maintain it as she asked the question.

Her eyes rolled up to the ceiling and her cheeks redden as she spoke with a quick, monotone voice. "Edward Cullen, will you go to the dance with me?"

His face brightened like a kid in a candy shop before responding nonchalantly. "I'm not sure. I think I'll be out of town that day."

My brow furrowed at his rudeness, and his mother objected. "Edward!"

Bella, however, threw her words at him from across the room. "Oh fuck you!"

Ignoring my protest at her language, she turned on her heel and jabbed her finger at me. "You're the adult, you take care of this. I'll be in the car." She stormed towards the entrance like a teenager from a Hollywood movie.

Yanking open the door she paused. "You know _I am _sorry I hit your car. I _wish_ I had hit you instead!"

The boy was hunched over laughing before the door even clicked shut. His parents glowered over him. His mother's arms were folded, and Dr. Cullen spoke in a firm voice. "That was not a nice thing to do."

"No, but it was hilarious!" He continued laughing. My eyes narrowed, I didn't think it was funny. I knew boys would be boys, but it was at my daughter's expense after-all.

"You know son—" I advised him flatly, "—when you like a girl, you're supposed to be nice to her."

The boy lost all humor, standing up straight and knitting his brow. "She hit my car!" He exclaimed, gesturing towards the door she had disappeared through.

"Hmmm." I held his glare. "Yes, about that." I turned back to Dr. Cullen, I couldn't take the boy seriously. The car was the whole reason we were here.

Despite my attempt to talk to the adults, their son continued to talk. "Don't worry about it, I'll pay for the damages. Consider the joke at Bella's expense, her payment."

Dr. Cullen nodded. "It's fine with me if it is okay with you Chief Swan."

"I suppose so." I agreed. How could I complain about not having to pay anything?

We said a quick goodbye and I joined my irate daughter in the car where she sat cross armed.

* * *

**Please don't take this story too seriously, it's just for fun.**

** Please leave review.**


	4. Yes

Thank you to Sullysnonna for reviewing this chapter. :)

* * *

**Yes**

**Esme's POV**

I sat on the living room couch rereading one of my favorite novels. I had spent most of the day refurbishing an antique dresser. It was in bad condition when I acquired it, but with enough sanding it became smooth again. Now, I was waiting for the stain to dry before lacquering it.

I was always happy to be near the entrance when the others returned from school. Being able to welcome them home made me feel human.

I heard the soft purr of the Volvo engine as it turned onto the drive. I froze to listen, I was anxious to see Edward. He has been in quite a state since that young girl had moved to town. Aside from some concerns, none of us were opposed to the union, but we could do little for him other than being kind and supportive as he struggled with the dilemma.

I never knew what mood he would be in when he came home. The car drove up the drive smoothly. Its engine did not rev as if in a hurry, and the turns were not sharp. That was a good sign.

On the bad days, which were common, Edward would race up the drive to drop the others off, then run into the forest without even coming into the house. It pained me. Those were the times I'd worry the most, wondering if he would come back.

Despite his reassurance, Edward's behavior reminded me of the time he had left us back in the 1920's. His attitude and emotions leading up to his sudden departure were erratic and self-loathing. Often locking himself in his room or staying out all night. Exactly as he was doing now.

The engine died, doors opened, and five sets of feet stepped out. Four sets headed towards the house while one lingered by the car. I knew it was Edward's and I wondered if he would bolt for the trees, but he did not.

I closed my book and set it aside, turning my head towards the entryway as each of my beautiful children walked in.

"Welcome home," I greeted from my seat. They each responded and went off to their various activities. Rosalie's eyes were narrow, and she looked annoyed as she trudged upstairs. With little enthusiasm, Emmett and Jasper picked up their complicated game in the corner of the dining room. Alice followed them, jumping with overexcitement.

My eyes followed the mixed expressions of my children, wondering what had taken place that day. What had Alice seen to make her so happy?

The fifth set of feet entered the house and my gaze darted to him. His lips were pulled up into a large grin. His eyes sparkled with joy. I had never seen him so happy. What _had_ taken place at school?

I responded with a smile of my own as he approached me. Sitting on the couch next to me, he draped his legs over the armrest, and laid back with his head in my lap. His euphoria seeping out as he gazed up at me.

"Esme," he breathed, "I'm so happy."

That was obvious. _I can see that_, I thought, running my fingers through his bronze locks. I gazed down warmly at his resting head, my eyebrows rose, asking the question.

"She said yes –" his smile, which I did not think could get bigger, did just that. "—to _me_." He emphasized the last word with wide eyes, as if he was relaying a miracle. Glee emanating off him like a 10-year-old boy who had received his first bike, shedding the century of burden and responsibility. He continued, "She turned down all the other boys, but she said yes, to me."

His eyelids drooped slowly closed as he sighed. His hands came up to his chest, clutching at his heart. He breathed again, love and peace radiating from him. My son was in love.

My heart swelled at the sight of him. I had wanted this for him for so many years, to see this happy expression and hear the passion in his voice. Why did it have to be such a complicated situation?

_You deserve this peace_, I thought to him, _I'm very grateful to Bella Swan_. We sat silently for a minute, the only sound coming from my fingers as they brushed over each strand. My mind full of happy possibilities.

"So, you're taking Bella Swan to the dance then?" I asked.

His face dropped slightly and he opened his eyes. "Well no, not exactly."

He then went into detail about his invitation to Seattle. That she had claimed to be going there already on the day of the dance. One thing led to another, and she agreed to go with him.

It amazed me that a simple car ride with a human girl could bring him this much happiness. Edward was changing right before our eyes. Despite his intent to stay away from her, his world had been turned upside down, and he would never be the same again.

I hoped that this change would help him put aside his moral conflict with what we are. Having a new daughter excited me and I wondered briefly if the dresser I was refurbishing would survive her new-born craze.

Edward's face deflated as he saw the blood red eyes of Bella Swan in my mind. _Don't let my daydreams bother you_, I advised him, _it's yours and hers decision_.

His face stayed doleful, depressed, most likely berating himself for his fraternizing. I pursed my lips, _most things aren't black and white son_, I thought, t_oday she just said yes to a little car ride_.

I conjured up more subtle images. I imagined the Swan girl in our kitchen, eating food I prepared. Her sitting in the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo. Them lounging on the couch together, casually watching TV. Her descending our stairs in a blue gown, ready for the prom.

The crease in his brow softened, his features suspended in animation as my visualizations sedated him.

"She said 'yes,'" He breathed once more.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. **

**I do not own Twilight.**


	5. Tutor

**Hello everyone! Thank you for continuing to read my story. I'm sorry I haven't posted in quite a few months but my heart wasn't in my writing. I'm still living the dream in Japan and hope to slowly come back to this story. Thanks for your patience. :)**

* * *

**Tutor**

**Edward's POV**

I sat in my bedroom, calming my nerves and staring at my Biology textbook. Bella would be here any minute for our first tutoring session. It was about two weeks ago when I first had the idea.

I had been pretending to take the Biology test. I could have finished it in seconds but had to slow down to keep up with appearances. I sat bent over a scantron, as did Bella beside me, a wall of her hair in between us.

I listened to her pencil scratch against her paper. I focused on her rhythmic breathing, ignoring the beat of her heart that tempted me. Occasionally, she would make the quietest "hmm" sound, when she was unsure about an answer. I couldn't stop myself from smiling when she did. However, she didn't make it often.

She was very smart for a human. Probably the smartest in the class after me. She aced most of her tests and glided through the labs with ease. That's when the idea came to me. I looked down at my own test with more interest now, deciding to change a few of my answers.

When the graded tests were handed back a week later, I put my plan into action.

"Not your best work," Mr. Banner said as he handed back my test with a big red "D" on the front. _Strange_, he thought, _he has never gotten below a "B" before. I hope having a lab partner isn't a distraction_.

I sighed as I set it visibly down at our shared table, peeking at Bella's grade. She, of course, aced it. "You're really good at this," I told her.

Her brows slanted in sympathy as she looked down at my grade. "I'm sure you'll do better next time." She smiled at me hopefully.

I considered my next words carefully. "I bet I would do much better if I had someone who could tutor me." I held her stare, pleading with my eyes for her to take the hint.

"Uh," she said. Her jaw loose and mouth ajar as she stared blankly back at me.

"You know, if you help me I'll consider us even about you hitting my car." She jerked her head slightly, taken aback. She pursed her lips and then looked up at me from her down cast expression.

I felt like a monster, playing on her guilt like this. I hadn't wanted to do it. When had I become so selfish?

In the end, she had agreed. Now, the day had come, and I sat in my room with a newly delivered bed. Jasper and Rosalie were out of the house, not wanting to be here. Emmett and Alice, on the other hand, were excited about her visit. After a long debate, I had agreed to introduce them but nothing more.

For the 100th time I questioned myself, I didn't understand why I was doing this. Hadn't she made it clear that she wasn't interested? Not only were there her outbursts about the car, but in addition she had canceled our Seattle trip.

Her heart had been beating erratically as her half dazed eyes gazed off at the school parking lot behind me. She spoke, "I really appreciate the offer and everything, but my dad and I are going to go to Seattle together instead."

"Oh," I replied, trying to mask my disappointment. Did he not want her to go with me? Had she asked him to take her?

"Maybe another time," I offered calmly.

With a quick passing glance she strolled off towards her class muttering, "Yeah, maybe."

As if her feign of disinterest wasn't enough, by the time the day of the dance came, she was nowhere near Seattle. I had lingered in the woods behind her house, listening curiously to how the day would play out; if she might change her mind. Her father went fishing and she stayed home doing laundry and reading a book from Fork High School's small library collection.

If that answer wasn't clear enough, then I didn't know what was. She did not want to be around me. I wasn't human, we couldn't have a relationship.

My internal monologue ceased as I heard the roar of her truck turning onto our driveway. My dead heart leapt, thumping to the rhythm of her tires. I did not know about right or wrong, only need.

I sprung down the steps to open the door, but Esme stopped me. "Let me get it," she said, "Go back upstairs." _You don't want to seem too eager._

I obeyed and waited for my cue. Bella was warmly greeted by Esme. Thankfully, introductions extended to an overexcited Alice and Emmett went smoothly. I gave her a short tour of the house, stopping in the library.

Bookshelves stood from floor to ceiling, overflowing with the collection we had built over the years. Of course, we had read much more, but this room held our favorites.

She scanned the books enthusiastically, fingering the spines as she went and giving brief commentary on the one's she knew. "Wuthering Heights is great. Pride and Prejudice, nice." She enjoyed the classics.

"Oo Middle March, that's an excellent read," She mumbled.

"Well if you like George Eliot –" I reached over her, grabbing _The Lifted Veil_ off the shelf above her, "—then you'll like this one."

She turned around, brushing against me, not realizing I was so close. Her face mere inches from my own, our eyes locking. She sucked in a sharp breath, pressing her back into the bookshelf.

I stood paralyzed with my arm still raised, gazing into her wide earthy irises. Their brown hue glistening like sap on a forest tree as the sunlight hit it. The color ran deep within her soul like roots running deep into the dirt, grounding it in place just as she was grounding me.

Her sweet scent intoxicated me. The heat of her blood emanated off of her like burning flames and her heartbeat quickened. I held my breath, focusing on her eyes and ignoring the pain in my throat. She was holding her breath too.

Her soft pink lips were slightly parted, the delicate skin frozen in the position of her last inhale. I licked my own involuntarily.

I took a step back, breaking the link and finally lowering my arm. She exhaled, blood rushing into her face as she looked down embarrassed. The tension in the room pressing down on us.

I pushed the book into her hands and made my way towards the door. "We should get started," I exclaimed.


	6. Sweet Suffocation

**Hello! Here's the next chapter. I've been trying to work on my descriptive writing, it's not easy, so let me know what you think. Too cheesy? haha. **

**And, of course the song is River Flows In You.**

* * *

**Sweet Suffocation**

**Carlisle's POV**

"Good night," I could hear Bella Swan say to Edward as she shifted her truck into drive and pulled away from the house.

They had just completed their third "tutoring" session, and the amusement it brought me was unexpected. I didn't intentionally eavesdrop, but I couldn't help overhearing as Edward had tried to act dumb.

"The mRNA travels to the ribosomes to create proteins." Bella explained. "The tRNA—"

"Wait, what are the ribosomes again?" Edward asked, as if he hadn't had two degrees in the subject.

"They're the little dots you see in the diagram." Her patience had withstood so far but I wondered if he was trying to find her limit.

"Right, on the plasma and squiggly thing," he responded confidently. I smiled recalling the complex biological conversations we had had over the decades. He was going to great lengths for this girl.

"It's called the cytoplasm—" she had spoken slowly, "—and ER."

They had passed the two hours this way, often with him interjecting with questions about her and other subjects. Her hatred for him, as displayed the evening of their car accident, had not made an appearance.

When her truck was out of earshot, I heard Edward's light footsteps returned to the house. He seated himself on his piano bench, his fingers lightly gliding over the keys, sighing more than once. His obvious attachment to her, having grown stronger, appeared to leave him empty in her absence.

I heard soft notes sound from his piano, painting a picture.

It started slow, with a clear melody, engulfing the ear like someone who was submerged in water.

Floating motionless in a vast blue world, hearing nothing but the clear harmonic notes. Gradually the tempo increased, and the submerged opened his eyes, discovering the endless ocean around him.

Full of exploration, he swims on in wonderment until a distant light captures his attention. Approaching, he finds something so beautiful, something to love. Suspended in water, they dance slowly to the gentle tune, inciting a sense of innocent clarity.

Suddenly, the melody dropped off. The swimmer emerged at the surface, leaving the magical world below and gasping for air. The tune returning to its original slow tempo. A melancholy feeling running through the repeating verse, as the swimmer reflected on what had just passed, on what he didn't belong to, on what he so desperately wanted.

With an uplifting and invigorating energy, he dives back into the rapturous depth. Giving his all as he dances with love. As the music slows again, the man does not swim towards the surface. Rather, he clings to the love, not letting go and giving his life to stay with it. The swimmer's body floating motionless in the beautiful water as the melody trails off. The sweet sound of suffocation.

The seemingly simple song was calming and insightful, yet weaved itself into the complexity of Edward's blooming love. He had been walking this earth for so long, only knowing this love second handedly through the eyes of others. Now, he was being forced into its depth and drowning under its hold. He was in love with Bella Swan, and she flooded his mind.

At some point I had come down from my office. Leaning against the corner of the wall, watching him as he had played. After the sound of the last note faded, he closed the lid, and rested his chin on his folded arms.

I approached him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulders. I wished so much to navigate these waters with him, but it was a journey I could do little for.

_Love is more powerful than reason_, I thought to him. _Are you afraid?_

"Yes," he whispered, keeping his head down, "It's wrong."

_Love is never a bad thing, _I responded_. Your situation is just unique_.

Esme was here now, always listening when Edward sat at the piano. Her fingers running through his hair, and most likely thinking her own comforting words at him.

After a moment, he spoke, "I don't know yet, but it's a lullaby."

"Will you play it again?" My wife requested, and he opened the piano lid for a second time.

The enchanting music from his heart resounded through the house once more.

* * *

**P.S. I love reviews :)**

**The next chapter starts the "meatiest" part of this story. ;)**


	7. Victim

**Victim**

**Bella's POV**

"... it doesn't have the mitochondria, chloroplasts, or nucleus," I finished explaining and looked up from the text to check his understanding.

Edward sat back in his chair, his face was blank and relaxed like someone daydreaming. His soft eyes were trained on me. The pale arm extending from his shoulder, rested comfortably on the desk, loosely gripping a pencil. He had hardly written any notes.

"Are you listening?" I questioned sternly.

"Yes, of course," his response was smooth and carefree.

"Then what did I just say?" He recited my words back to me without error. Lifting one corner of his mouth into a smug grin. His eyes never leaving me.

_Maybe he is good with this chapter_, I thought. _No, he's good at biology all together_. I hardly believed this ruse to begin with, but the feelings of being with him were worth it.

The first appearance of these emotions were what made me hate him so much. The way my mind wandered to him, wondering if he'd be in class. Not talking to him even if he was. How my cheeks would flush when our eyes met and my cowardice inability to maintain the contact. I wanted to be free from his sickness that plagued me, to have control of myself again. However, as time passed it became an addiction.

Call it Stockholm syndrome. He had captured me, his name always floating underneath the surface of my thoughts. My ears would perk at the mention of him.

Charlie and I had been visiting the Blacks when he had started conveying my tutoring situation.

"Is that true Bella?" Jacob asked me as we sat in the adjoining room to our fathers. Jacob following my focus as it was obviously diverted to our father's conversation.

"Yes," I responded flatly to Jacob's disgruntled look.

"That's awful, you should get out of that as soon as possible," he advised, beginning a conversation that would prove to be interesting.

But his advice had been fruitless, I was too far gone. Lost in the gravity of Edward Cullen's eyes. His pupils like black holes pulling me in, beautifully surrounded by gold planetary rings that twinkled when I looked at him.

I fought against my perpetrator as best I could. Trying to stay on track during class and our tutoring, but far too often I would look up to find those sedating eyes gazing at me. As was the situation right now.

I folded, our time was almost up anyways. Abandoning the biology in front of me I reached into my bag and produced the book he had lent me.

"Thanks for letting me borrow this. It was really good," I laid it on the table near him.

"You finished it?" He asked with raised eyebrows as I nodded. "What did you think?"

"It was really interesting," I answered enthusiastically.

The story was about a man in the 1800's named Latimer, who could read minds and see the future. He falls in love with Bertha, the only girl whose mind he can't read. They grow to hate each other and become miserable as he forsaw.

"He sees how unhappy their future together is," I continue, "but can't stop himself from following through."

"You must think he's really stupid," Edward suggested.

"No, I feel sorry for him." His face lightened and left eyebrow rose with curiosity.

"He was forced to live with an ability that took all the joy and mystery out of life. Bertha offered him a place of belief, where anything was possible." He slowly drew wide, clear eyes were fixed intensely on me.

"Even though he knew that their future would be loathsome and full of hate, he could believe that there might be a time before then that would make it all worth it. But Bertha never really loved him."

There were so many questions I wanted to ask him, but my focus was fading. My eyes drifted to his smooth, pale lips. The lower one hung loosely open, air passing back and forth between them.

They moved as he spoke, "Don't you think it's wrong? That both him and her could have had better lives if he was just strong enough to resist."

"No," I heard my voice answer. I felt intoxicated, like I was outside my body.

"Even though he knew the future, it wasn't his to control." I could smell his sweet aroma and was pulled towards him. Like gravity.

"He was the victim of love. Him having special abilities couldn't stop that." My voice grew weak as we grew closer.

"Who would want to stop it anyway." The pulsing rhythm of my heart pounded through my ribcage and up to my ears. Each thump marking our slow advancement.

I muttered softly, "While the heart beats, bruise it—" he whispered along with me, "—it is your only opportunity."

His cool breath swept over my tinted cheeks. His face so close to mine, my sight became blurry. Slowly, our lips met.

Cold like ice, they pressed against mine. Moving only once to suck softly on my upper lip. My tongue tasting the small part of his that I held.

Then he pulled away. His eyes were darker than they were before, and his stare even more intense.

Short of breath, I gazed back at him. Savoring the flavor and relishing in the feeling. My lips tingled and head spun.

All too soon, my face turned scarlet in embarrassment and I shielded my eyes. However, I could not hold back the smile that spread across my face. I felt slightly guilty, should I have done that?

I peeked up at Edward. A large grin, matching my own, spanned over his blissful, triumphant features. It was anything but wrong.

We were both silent. Our smiles never fading. My eyes dancing back and forth between him and embarrassment. Occasionally biting my lip, sucking in the lower part to relive the taste. I wondered if we could do it again.

Yet, being too cowardly to make the move, I began cleaning up our biology notes.

"You know, I don't think you need me to tutor you anymore. I'd rather use my time to see a movie or something." I glanced up at him to see if he got the hint.

His eyes had widened, and body stiffened, but they melted into delightful joy as understanding came over him.

"How about tomorrow night?" He assented, incapable of saying no.

"Great," I slung my bag over my shoulder.

"It's a date."

* * *

**If you forgot what book they're talking about, it's The Lifted Veil by George Elliot.**

**Thanks for the reviews**


	8. My Heart

**My Heart**

**Edward's POV**

The bright moon hung high above us. It's light casting down over the tranquil, small town street we stood on, waiting to cross. The right side of my body hummed as the rhythm of Bella's pulsing veins crept over me.

Her every move pulled at me, like there were strings attached to each of us, and they would tug if she moved away. Yet, if she moved closer the static between us would intensify. My stone hard skin prickled from the energy and my fingers twitched in her direction.

We had sat side by side in the dark movie theater for 2 hours and 43 minutes. If I were human, I wouldn't have known what the movie was about. Regardless of having my eyes towards the screen, my every focus was on Bella beside me. Her silent mind an oasis in a sea of thoughts. Her almost steady breathing a timekeeper, 2,445 breaths.

I could see her eyes flicker towards me more than once, flying away if I met them. Her fingers twitched too, and for a moment her heart rate increased, and aroma strengthened. She seemed downright uncomfortable.

What was she thinking? Was she finally afraid of me? Was our close proximity enough to ignite her instincts?

I did not know, but I maintained our distance. My chest felt constricted from the building tension and words I wanted to say got caught in my throat. We had left the auditorium in silence.

We stood on the sidewalk, waiting for the signal to turn. Our dinner destination directly on the other side. The small talk we had managed faded into the empty streets.

I started to wonder, which food would be the easiest to choke down. Maybe something I wouldn't have to chew like soup? But suddenly, fire had erupted from my hand.

I froze as with all the world around me. My body went rigid as the unexpected blaze spread over me. The feeling of its heat crawled up my arm and into my chest, melting my unease.

She had grabbed my hand, her fingers curling around my palm. The thumping of her pulse reverberating through my body as if it were my own.

_My heart_, I thought. The vital organ I had been missing for over a century was right here,in my hand, in this girl. Beating for the both of us.

In this moment, my existence expanded, wrapping around Bella Swan. Her life becoming my own. Our fates forever entwined. Separation from her now would be like cutting off my own arm. Our lives were one.

Gently, I wrapped my fingers around hers, vowing silently to protect this life forever.

The signal turned. We strolled across the street, hand-in-hand, towards the green light.


	9. Texting

**Please enjoy :) My setting is a bit more in the future than the canon. **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Texting**

**Rosalie's POV**

"Okay babe, it's all set up," Emmett inform me. I flipped closed the latest issue of Popular Mechanics. Tonight was our usual once a week movie night, where we would cozy up next to each other on the couch and wrap ourselves in a blanket. It was a silly ritual, but it made me feel human to do it.

I descended the stairs to find Edward seated on an armchair in the corner of the room. A place where someone might usually read a book. However, instead of a book, his eyes were fixated on the cellphone in his hands. With a blissful smile, he stared at it as if he was staring into heaven itself.

I _was_ happy for him and all, but the situation was rather annoying. As if Bella skirting around our deadly secret, which, with unspoken assurance, we all believed she would be a part of one day, wasn't bad enough, now we had her scent intruding in on our house and their gooey hand holding to watch at school.

"I think you should drive your M3 to school from now on Rosalie," Edward's monotone voice had echoed through the car as we had arrived in the school parking lot. His attention had been on the sound of a chugging red truck one mile out. A crease formed between my brow.

"Why exactly should I do that?" _Are you planning to sabotage her ugly machine, so she is forced to ride with you?_

"I'm not forcing anything," he said coolly, stepping out of the driver's seat.

"I don't think it's a good idea to keep drawing attention to us," Jasper interposed. "With Bella it's one thing, but there is no need to be reckless at school."

"Yeah, don't be selfish," I spat. "You might've lost your sanity, but the rest of us understand the risks." I jabbed my finger at him and then the rest of us, overdramatically.

_The Cullen name has been whispered enough in the halls this month as it is_. I was cautious with my thoughts, it wasn't really the family that everyone had been talking about, only Edward. Our classmates only looked at me, thinking I might know more about that mousy girl and the situation. I met their curious glances with a deadly one. The same glare I was giving Edward now, but he ignored me.

"I think it will be fine," He said softly. His head followed the red truck in question as it drove onto the school grounds, rudely giving little attention to his siblings who were still engaging with him.

"Let's not loose our heads now," Jasper warned, "Bella can drive herself."

"But that truck is so old, it could break down at any moment," Edward pushed, returning his attention to us anxiously as if we were oblivious to that fact.

Yes, that truck was more than an eyesore. From the transmission to the paint, that beast needed work. But, I'd be damned to be the one to fix it. Who was she to me?

"Maybe you should buy her a new one." The sarcasm seeped out of my sour tone. However, he did not respond.

The girl had not approached us, possibly sensing the tension around our bubble, but rather headed towards the school. Edward, abandoning the argument, had jotted up to her and laced his fingers through hers. She jerked slightly, not realizing his approach, but then warmed, smiling up at him and curling her fingers. It had been sickening to watch.

Now, he had been bringing his mushy affection back home. His obsession with her was worse than a toddler with a set of keys. It was always Bella this, Bella that, worrying about every little thing. He'd even taken up asking Alice for advice on what to wear. This was not the brother I had known.

But now, it was that damn phone.

Every minute or so a high pitched _de-da_ sound would chime from it, alerting him that he had received a message. As if he would have missed it.

I snuggled into my spot on the couch. "What are we watching?" I asked my lover.

"Red Dawn," he responded with a grin. "Remember when we watched the original back in—" _de-da_, the little chime intruded my focus. I ignored it.

"—are invading the country. The special effects should be much better." Emmett concluded, hitting the play button and throwing his arm around my shoulder.

The studio logos played. The _de-da_ from behind the couch accompanying them. _Ugh, this had better not go on throughout the movie, _I mentally grumbled. _de-da_

My internal tone growing sharper_, the least you could do is put it on vibrate, _I directed the thought towards him.

The title sequence began. The name of the director. _De-da_. The name of the studio. _De-da_.

_Edward!_ I barked, grinding my teeth, _you're being an asshole!_

_De-da_. The name of the lead actor. _De-da_.

Like a drippy water faucet, each plunk resonating through my eardrums louder and louder. Consuming my attention until I snapped.

"Edward!" I screamed. His face jerked up in surprise. Had he really not read my thoughts?

"Would you turn off that goddamn phone!" The imagine of me snapping the thing in two appeared in my mind.

His brow knitted. "Sorry." He set the phone to silent and resumed.

Emmett squeezed my shoulder, and I leaned back into him, but was no better. The click-click-click of his fingers typing now intruded my mind. Why did he have to act like this? Like an _idiot, moron, stupid weirdo_, I threw the words at him, beyond irritation.

"Esme," I called and stood, leaving a confused Emmett on the couch.

"Yes?" Esme descended the stairs, smiling warmly at my disgruntled expression. I motioned towards the lovesick boy in the armchair.

"It's past midnight and he's been texting her for hours." I informed.

Esme pursed her lips, she was elated with Bella's presence in Edward's life, but even she could see he was acting berserk. More his human age than his real age.

"Edward dear," Esme addressed him sweetly, "Shouldn't Bella be getting some sleep? Maybe it's time to end the conversation."

His wide eyes focused on Esme. "She said she isn't tired yet," he answered and then returned to the device with its next _de-da_.

Esme stood emotionless, watching Edward's fingers glide over the keyboard. Observed how his body curled around it and cult-following look of devotion glowed from the illuminated light. Various colors from emojis and gifs flashing across his pale face.

Esme's brow knitted. She realized this was ridiculous, didn't she?

"Edward are you listening?" She asked softly, having not received a response to her unspoken words.

Again, his head shot up in surprise, like he hadn't realized anyone was there. A look of annoyance crossed his face as he returned back to the phone, muttering, "I told you, it's fine."

I threw Esme a look, flipping my hand towards the unbelieving rudeness in front of us. She pursed her lips in thought. Then quickly, stepping forward, she snatched the phone out of his hand.

"Hey!" He lurched after it, grabbing at the air as she raised the phone over her head. Like an alcoholic reaching desperately for his glass of whiskey. Esme's body bended backwards trying to keep it out of reach.

"Give it back," He barked. He wasn't violent but was aggressive enough for Emmett to step in and form a space between the two.

"_You_ need a break, and _she_ needs to sleep," Esme commanded, "I'll tell her you say goodnight."

Edward's wild panic deflated. His wide, black eyes wandered around the room, lost.

"Please dear," Esme's sweet disposition returned, "Go hunt. You'll see Bella in the morning." She proceeded out of the room, taking the offensive device with her.

I grinned, cherishing my win. He sulked out of the room. _Fool_.

I snuggled back into Emmett's side, content that we could finally watch the movie in peace. It was well past the first scene. The main character's rough voice mixed with the booming soundtrack, as he ran through warfare. However, as the hero raised his gun, I heard it again.

_De-da_, the high-pitched noise sounded from the other room. My eyes widened in pure outrage. Had she given him back the phone? _I'll break the damn thing!_ I stormed into the other room.

Edward sat at his piano, pouting like a sad puppy. His head laying on one arm and his other resting on those two keys.

I huffed and trudged upstairs. Emmett calling behind, "Come on Rose, let's just finish the movie."


	10. Choking It Down

**Chapter 10**

**Choking it Down**

**EPOV**

Lava, that's what it was. My lips were ablaze from hers. Pulling, pressing, sucking on mine. The electricity moved like a slow current inside me, starting at every point where we touched and seeping down into every crack and crevasse, like lava.

Her hands combed through my hair from the back of my neck. Mine were near her waist, sometimes brushing up her back. We sat on the black leather couch in my bedroom. Leaning into each other as we had been for the last 14 minutes.

This was becoming a common activity for us, and despite "my mom" telling us to leave the door open, our biology tutoring sessions had veered off into another curriculum. Self-control.

Her blood was still as alluring to me as it was that first day. How I managed to keep getting closer to her I didn't know. With the great pleasure of her fiery skin on mine there was also great pain.

Like lava being poured down my throat, the scorch was excruciating. My instinct to bite was right under the surface. I couldn't fully indulge myself in her touch, as the dizzying spell she already cast over me spun around the black hole of self-awareness. Awareness that I could snap her so quickly.

So, with pained effort I'd be the one to pull away. At first, her response had been to be embarrassed but that grew into self-doubt.

How could I tell her the risk of what we were doing, how much danger she was already in. I could see it already; our physical limitations would be our undoing.

Soon enough she had regained her confidence and was pushing for more when I pulled away. What would I say when she finally asked? Tell her that it was a religious thing? Maybe.

This time she gripped my shirt collar as I pulled back. Her body following mine. I clasped her hands as she opened her eyes. A small pout and a sigh, and I smiled at her. She leaned back in defeat.

We were silent for a minute, reveling in each other and playing with the other's fingers.

"You're always so cold," she voiced suddenly. It was a statement.

My joy in the moment vanished under the reminder that I couldn't be what she was. Even worse I hated having to lie. I chuckled, nonetheless.

"Yeah, I have bad circulation," was my prepared response.

Her eyes dimmed, staring off at something to my side, she spoke with a tone of disinterest. "Maybe you should see a doctor." I chuckled again at the irony.

"Anyways," her hazel irises returned to me, "Do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Dinner?" she had caught me off-guard. "With you and your father?" I clarified. Charlie Swan knew that I was seeing his daughter, but to my understanding him and Bella had never really talked about it, and whenever the subject of me meeting him came up she got very uncomfortable.

"Well, I think it's time that he meets you. You know, as my boyfriend and all." She shrugged, a tinge of pink touching her cheeks.

The corner of my lips lifted. I couldn't want anything more than to have this right of passage. To show him that I was good enough for his daughter and receive his blessing. I could only imagine what impression I had left on him the last time we had met.

"Sure. What time?" I answered.

It was dark. What was left of the receding sun, filtered through the thick cloud cover. Moisture hung in the air. Bella's front porch light reflected off the small puddles in her driveway.

I ran my hand through my hair and checked my shirt collar again. My families parting words resounded through my mind.

"I literally can't see you wearing anything else," Alice reassured me one last time, rolling her eyes and giving Jasper a pleading look to intervene. A feeling of calm came over me. The butterflies settled for a moment.

"Everything is going to be fine," Esme reassured me while needlessly readjusting my collar, "You are a perfect gentleman. Any father would be happy for you to date their daughter." Find something he's interested in, she advised encouragingly, build a connection with him that is more than just his daughter.

Carlisle stood off to the side, leaning against the kitchen doorframe, a soft smile and a tinge of pride in his eyes. He searched his memory for a time I had been this unreasonably anxious. Not when we met the wolves in 1936, not when I took on my first medical degree or came into contact with the Volturi all those years ago. He's changed, he marveled.

His fatherly reflection and adornment embarrassed me. I seemed to have grown younger in these recent days. Would Bella's father see me as some young boy? I took a deep breath, setting my sights on the man I knew I could be.

I reminded myself of the Edward who stood fearless in front of werewovles, who overcame the draw of bleeding medical patients, and could identify and avoid the evil among the powerful. A good man. I stepped out of the car.

Chief Swan, or Charlie rather, having seen more than once the stupid actions of hormonal teenage boys, didn't hold our first encounter against me. However, he assessed me carefully tonight. Watched his daughter and my friendly interactions, questioned me about my family and future and prodded my knowledge about baseball and fishing.

He seems satisfied by the time hot lasagna was set in front of him, curbing his attention. I was able to step back and take notice of the other watchful eye I had overlooked.

Bella's expectant stare bore into me as she waited for me to take a bite. Of course, she would be nervous about her boyfriend eating her cooking for the first time. I'd have to make it convincing to set her mind at ease.

Eating human food was one of the most displeasing things for my kind. Looking down at the gooey lump of yellow and red, I cut a piece with my fork and guided it to my mouth. Sensing her eyes still on me, I plucked it in and chewed.

The offensive spices assaulted my scene of smell. The gritty carbs felt like cotton balls dowsed in chemicals. My every instinct was to spit it out, but I resisted. Holding my breath, it slid down my throat like mud sliding down a drainpipe. The literal lump in my throat fumed its oily odors as it settled in my stomach, and would continue to do so until I coughed it back up.

My expression didn't let on though. I smiled at her, "It's delicious."

Her features hardened for a second. Disappointment in her dimmed eyes. She blinked, gave me a half-hearted smile then started with her plate unenthusiastically.

Why? What was she thinking? Surely my disgust was well hidden? I adamantly finish my whole serving.

"Go away Emmett," I snapped. *ahem ahem* He had followed me into the woods after I returned home, intent on teasing me. I was hunched over, fist clutching abdomen trying to expel the disgusting food from my body. The last thing I needed was an audience.

"How was Bella's cooking?" he laughed, "did you get seconds?" I kicked my foot back, propelling dirt at him. He dodged it effortlessly.

"Really though, I admire you Edward." He stated, "I wouldn't do that even once." *ahem ahem* "How long are you going to keep it up?"

In his mind he imagined me at different dinner tables and restaurants with a smiling Bella, who seemed to slowly get older as his thoughts continued. His pictures were wrong though. Would Bella smile if I continued to eat with her, or would I disappoint her?

"Go away," I snarled again, "I'll hunt with you when I'm done." He trotted into the trees with a final chuckle. *cough cough*

How long could I do it? *ahem ahem* I wondered.

* * *

**Sorry I've been gone but hehe do you know BTS?**


	11. Because

**Chapter 11**

**Because . . .**

**EPOV**

Friday. The last day of the school week. The start of relaxation. When you can forget your troubles for a short time. The day a normal 17-year-old would be happy about.

But no. Today was Friday. The day everything ended. The start of misery. When I would set Bella free to live her human life. I wasn't a normal 17-year-old.

I knew what I had to do. Breaking up with Bella was the only way for her to live the normal life she deserved. I committed myself to doing it today. Friday.

She had followed me home after school as usual. We sat on my bedroom couch. Soft sounds of a CD I picked mindlessly drifted from the speakers.

"Edward, what's wrong?" her voice cutting through my train of thought. I turned to her concerned, glassy eyes. "You've hardly said a thing all day."

What could I say? This was the moment.

I lifted my arm, brushing the back of my hand against her delicate cheek. I took in her features one last time with a sigh, then dropped my hand and gaze.

"I think we should break up." Her heartbeat quickened.

"Why?" Her voice was even. Still, I could not look.

"I just think we're too different. That's all." She was silent.

The atmosphere was thick and heavy. My family's ears tuned in to what would happen. None of them ever predicting her next words.

"Does this have something to do with you being a vampire?" Everyone in the house froze. My head snapped up, eyes wide on her calm face. How could she possibly know? Is she making a joke?

Her eyebrows lifted, head tilting. "You honestly don't think I didn't know?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I deflected.

Her brows furrowed now. "Come on, I'm not stupid. You're always ice cold. You don't have a heartbeat." Pictures flashed in my mind of her close proximity, of her head on my arm, shoulder, chest.

"You never eat anything."

"What are you talking about?! I ate dinner with you and your father the other day," I retorted.

"Faker!" She spat. Clearly annoyed.

"Then there is the whole incident with Tylor's Van. Not to mention I have friends from the reservation."

"Did they tell you all this?!" I snarled. Anger flaring at the thought of those mutts being close to her, there would be consequences.

"No, of course not," she crossed her arms, pouting with her kitten-tiger anger, "I can put 2 and 2 together, Edward."

My family's thoughts were mixed within the house. Some, like Rosalie and Jasper, were on edge. Ready to spring into action. Others, like Alice and Carlisle, were contemplating and anticipating various outcomes to this conversation. While Emmett and Esme listened intently to the sitcom drama unfold.

"So, are you going to admit it or not?" She snapped.

"You think I'm a vampire?" I mocked, "You know that sounds crazy, right?"

Her anger fizzled, replaced with lethargic disappointment. Her eyes drooping in defeat.

"I'm really hurt Edward," she sighed, "I trust you with my secrets."

She's upset because she thinks I don't trust her? How could that be?

"Ok..." I started hesitantly, "how long have you been thinking this?"

"mmm, for more than a month," she shrugged, "I was waiting for you to tell me. I mean I know it's something you probably don't want anyone to know" She flashed me a guilty, apologetic smirk. I laughed.

"Ok let's pretend you're right," I spoke in a teasing tone, still caution not to admit anything. "I am a scary, dangerous vampire and you've known for over a month, why would you keep dating me?"

"Ha! You're not scary," she poked fun while I became more serious. My tone deepening and expression hardening.

"Really Bella, if I could snap your neck in a second, break your bones, drain you of all life and not get caught," the warning thick in my voice, "wouldn't that be a good reason to break up?" Prompting her to understand, my raised eyebrow gave more than I wanted away. However, her response was quick and confident.

"No."

"Why?" What was wrong with her? To this question her cheeks turned pink, she turned her body away shyly.

"Well, because . . ." I waited while she squeezed her eyes shut, took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and fixed her stare on me, almost yelling her next words.

"Because I love you Edward!"

My eyes widened and my heart soared at her sudden declaration.

"I don't care what you are or what you do. I love you and I want to be with you." She fidgeted, nervous at her confession.

I on the other hand was in heaven. She loved me. This angel, goddess, women of my dreams loved me. She knew what I was and still wanted me. My dead heart was beating. Its rhythm moved me.

I leaned forward, cupped her jaw and stole her lips. She would be mine, and I, hers. At least for now. The reality of what I was would set in again and bruise these hearts of ours, but not today. Today, Friday, my heart would beat.

* * *

**One more chapter to go.**

**P.S. I love reviews ;)**


	12. For All My Life

**This is the final chapter :) Thank you all for reading. **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**For All My Life**

**Alice's POV**

It was a warm, sunny day, all of us were trapped indoors. Yet, we could enjoy it in our own way. The windows and curtains were open; a breeze blew through the house, bringing with it the tangy smell of the forest outside.

Esme hummed to herself in the kitchen, rolling out dough on the counter and occasionally chiming in on Emmett and Jasper's plans. They were trying to work out a new version of poker that would challenge both of them. Outside the garage doors were open. Carlisle was admiring Rosalie's work on the car, as she filled him in on the problems and solutions she had faced.

I was sprawled out on the living room floor, surrounded by papers and pencils, drawing and paying little attention to the conversations around me, including the one upstairs.

Bella and Edward sat in Edward's room discussing his CD collection.

"I usually listen to these shelves at least once a night," Edward explained.

"What?! In one night," Bella exclaimed in disbelief, "Why so many?"

"Well I don't sleep, remember?" He responded coolly.

"Oh." There was a short pause. "If you don't sleep then why do you have a bed?"

"So you wouldn't find out I'm a vampire," he chuckled, "I bought it right before our first tutoring session."

"Really? It didn't do you very good." She laughed. "Do you lay on it or anything?"

"Not really, I might have sat on the edge once or twice," his warm voice matching the golden feeling of the orange sun-rays outside.

"Well then—" she jumped up with a mischievous smile. The mattress squeaking slightly under her weight, "—we'll have to break it in."

"Bella, we talked about this," he averted dryly.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," she chided, jumping down and fiddling with the CD player, "You know that's not what I meant."

But I knew what she meant. The vision that passed over my eyes caught my attention. It was so cute.

I abandoned my drawing, lunging for the closet that held our video camera. The rhythmic beat of the iconic Turtles' song started to play from upstairs. The low, smooth voice of the opening lyrics drifting down the hall as I clicked the device on.

At a human pace, I proceeded down the hallway towards Edward's room. The camera recording the walls and floor as they guided the way towards the out-flowing music. I turned through the doorway at the perfect time.

The tempo increased as the chorus started, and Edward and Bella were atop the bed. Holding both of each other's hand, they jumped in circles, Bella leading the charge. "I can't see me loving nobody but you, for all my life," they sang. Their faces mimicked one another, smiles pulled up to their sparkling eyes, never leaving the other's face. Their vocals loud enough to cover the sound of the mattress compressing underneath them.

Their movement slowing as the second verse began. They hunched closer together, singing in a hushed voice until the energetic chorus started again.

Bella had not noticed my presence, but Edward, who was sure to have had, did not let on. His eyes never leaving hers and taking the lead as the chorus came again. This youthful and joyous display was of nothing I had ever seen from him in all these years. He was a changed man, changed for the better.

As if oblivious to my attendance, the camera caught their passion as the song neared its end. Edward's hands had glided from hers, to her forearm and waist, capturing her lips in his.

I shut the camera off and left them be. The recording I had just taken flashing in my head. Visions where well-dressed friends and family members awed, where the star couple donned black and white formal wear, and marital flowers covers every table and chair. The future was clear.

* * *

**P.S. I love reviews and questions. **


End file.
